


Perseidai

by AriesAscending



Series: Monster Summer Mash [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Bad Puns, Can be platonic or romantic, F/M, First time tagging, Fluff, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, I don't know what I'm doing, I'll get better at these I promise, I'm Sorry, I'm corny okay, Lots of People Mentioned but none of them make an appearance lol, M/M, Monster Summer Mash Prompts, Multi, My First AO3 Post, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader has no defined gender, Sans Being Sans, Written for Monster Summer Mash, You two go stargazing and make bad puns to each other, copious bad puns, whoo, your choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesAscending/pseuds/AriesAscending
Summary: You and Sans watch stars like the couple of nerds you are.Now available in Chinese, courtesy of cc! Thank you again. ;v; <3http://rotary-knob.lofter.com/post/1e1bc802_ef247021





	Perseidai

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really, really excited to be posting my stuff here. I can't wait to get more into it~
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy my little oneshots. :>

Summer was well on its way to ending, though it was no less hot and bright. It’d been a busy one, visiting old and new friends, travelling around the Ebott area, attending Cons and festivals and fairs as much as possible. You’d seen some amazing fireworks displays with your monster friends back in July, and your hair was tinted green from the sheer amount of time spent in public swimming pools or the beach. You’d laughed about it, content to leave it alone, despite the constant jokes some of your friends insisted on making.

So you planned to spend the last month simply lounging close to home, binging on your favorite series, whether they be books or movies or games. You texted everyone regularly, and though your house was a small one on the edge of Ebott Forest, it was generally pretty full as your friends visited. It was nice, compared to the solitude you were use to.

Currently you were lounging on your couch, the pages of your favorite novel rustled by the revolving fan. It’d been especially hot today, as it was prone to be in early August, so you had spent the day in a tank top and shorts, only moving from this spot to eat, go to the bathroom, or retrieve another book. A short stack of finished books sat on the coffee table in front of you, next to a softly crooning radio and a small mountain of wrappers. You grinned every time you saw them, thinking of how mad Papyrus and Undyne would be that you were eating so much junk food.

You drew your attention back to the book, becoming fully engrossed once more. From your open window, you could hear the chirp of cicadas and crickets as night descended. You’d have to get up soon and turn on the lights if you wanted to continue to read comfortably from your couch, and you were probably due a change of clothes as well.

This thought instantly drew your attention to how dry your mouth had been, and you craved something cold and sweet. Humming, you tucked a bookmark into the pages and gently set your novel aside, heading for the kitchen. You’d kept your freezer stocked with ice cream and popsicles fairly consistently this year, which was a blessing, with how much the kids who visited you ate the stuff.

  
You’d just pulled down the tub when a familiar presence made themselves known behind you. “hey kid, there enough for me in there?”

You prided yourself on the fact that you merely jumped, instead of screaming like you had the first few times he’d done this. Still holding the ice cream, you whipped around to face the grinning skeleton with a glare. “Sans! How many times do I have to tell you that it’s rude to come in uninvited? I could have sworn I locked the door…” Though you mumbled the last part to yourself, you got the feeling he’d heard it.

  
Sans shrugged, making himself at home in one of your chairs at the dining table. “paps and undyne do it all the time. besides, i texted you a while ago.”

“I haven’t checked my phone in a while,” you reply, moving to grab yourself and your guest a bowl. Unexpected as he might have been, he was still your friend, and you made a big deal out of him being here, but it was all for show. You were actually kind of glad he’d come, as it’d been a little lonely around here for the past few days. Tori and Frisk had spent most of their time shopping for back to school things, and Undyne and Alphys had gone back to their house on the beach.

“maybe you should’a done that, instead of giving me _the cold shoulder_ ,” he teased, leaning his jaw on his hand.

You turned, raising an eyebrow as you held up a bowl. “It’s not too late for me to eat this by myself, bone boy.”

He snickered, lazily reaching out with one hand. “you wouldn’t do that. you’re too _ice_ to do something so _cold_.”

“Ugh. I’m going to go back to reading and eat all this by myself,” you declared, sweeping past him with a barely-restrained smile. You heard him whine for a moment, then the scrape of a chair as he decided to follow you. Instead of heading back to the couch as threatened, however, you headed towards the door, pausing to let him catch up with you. He gave you a curious look, obviously wondering what you were doing. You smiled at him. “Could you get the door for me, please? I wanna eat this outside.”

“but it’s hot out there,” he complained, even as he pulled the door open for you.

You thanked him and stepped outside, not bothering to put on your shoes. It was indeed hot out still, and a little more muggy than was comfortable, but it looked lovely this time of night. The sky still held faint traces of gold and pink, smudged with blacks and purples. A soft breeze ruffled your hair, cooling your skin. You sat down on the steps leading up to your porch, gesturing for him to do the same. He complied, sidling up beside you and dropping onto the steps. You handed him his bowl, explaining, “I like being outside when it’s like this. It’s a little hot, but the sky is beautiful, and the sounds of the insects make me really happy.”

Sans hummed, giving you a thoughtful look as he picked up his spoon. You followed his lead, enjoying the sweet, cool taste of the ice cream you’d picked out. “so you like the sky, huh? didn’t take you for such an _airhead_.”

“Jeeze, these puns must be a _breeze_ for you,” you couldn’t resist responding, grinning when you heard him chuckle. “But yes, I do like the sky. Sometimes instead of sleeping I’ll climb up on my roof and stargaze. It’s a little hard to see them, since I’m still pretty close to a city, but they’re much more clear out here than they would be in Ebott City.”

“heh. _stellar_ information kid. i’ll keep that in mind. maybe we should _planet_ a visit somewhere with a better view some time,” he suggested, nudging you in the side lightly.

You snorted, elbowing him back. “Those were a stretch, Sans. I think you need to go back to Comedian School.”

“yeah, they could’a been a little better, but i wasn’t joking. we really should go see the stars sometime.” He smiled a little wider when he saw your startled look. “yeah. ebott’s got this nice little cliff right up there where we came out-perfect view for some stargazing. and check this out: i had an old, rickety telescope in waterfall. i use’ta put paint on the scope and kept the cap on, then charge people to use it. kid fell for it every time.”

You couldn’t help but laugh at this, awful as it was. You could easily see him doing that. “Okay, Mr. Con Man, so was there a point to this story, or were you just proving how truly sinister you are?”

  
“yeah. point is, i gotta telescope that could actually work, and a friend with a shared interest in stargazing. so uh… why not put the old thing to use, you know?” He glanced up at you, easily reading your interest. “as a matter of fact… hurry up and finish your ice cream, we’re going on a little trip.”

Sans was gone before you got a chance to protest-not that you would, excited as you were. You hadn’t really been stargazing in ages, and going up to Ebott right in the middle of summer? Dream come true! You hurriedly scraped up the rest of your ice cream, only briefly regretting it when you got brain freeze.

He popped back just as you were pulling on your shoes, coat already pulled on. He had a large bundle tucked under his arm, making you grin. He held out his hand, which you took without complaint. A quick joke later and you were standing, disoriented, on a rickety wooden pier, overlooking a large lake, rather than a cliff like you were expecting. You gave him a confused look, prompting him to grin.

“saw something as i was headin’ out, thought you might wanna be here for it.” With that enigmatic response, he set his bundle down, unrolling it to reveal a deconstructed telescope. You watched curiously as he set the blanket out on the pier, then pulled the various pieces over. He glanced up at you. “gonna stand there and watch me do all’a this, or are ya’ gonna help?”

Despite knowing he was only teasing, you still blushed and mumbled out an apology as you stepped over to help. He guided you through it, correcting you if you put something in wrong or explaining what each part did in terms you understood. You thought, not for the first time, that he could easily be a teacher, or a scientist, but he steadfastly refused. Multiple times you tried to figure out what he wanted to show you, but he remained silent.

When everything was set up, the two of you sat on the blanket, sides touching as you talked quietly. Somehow, the idea of speaking any louder than a murmur seemed wrong for this moment. So, you simply leaned towards each other, waiting for whatever it was.

Sans was halfway through a joke when he cut off, breath hitching. You followed his eyes, confused when you found nothing there. You went to ask him about it, but he silenced you by grabbing your arm, pointing at the sky. You took a moment to read his excited expression, then obligingly looked back up. For a moment, you saw nothing.

A second later, the first streak of light filled the sky. You gasped softly, amazed. You’d seen maybe two shooting stars in your life.

However, as more began to fall, you realized what was going on. You turned to Sans, only to realize he was already looking at you, grinning widely. Your mouth opened and closed a few times, speechless, and he winked, undeniably smug. “hehehe. pretty _stellar_ , huh?”

“You’ve already used that one,” you mumbled weakly. A huge smile cracked your face in half. “You dog! You knew about this, didn’t you?”

“told you i saw something on the way over you wouldn’t wanna miss.” He nudged you, gesturing back up to the sky, where more streaks of light had followed the first few. As you started at the sky, wide eyed, he leaned into your ear, whispering, “they’re the perseids. You can generally see ‘em this time of year, starting from the constellation perseus…”

You listened to him rattle off facts about them, lulling you into relaxing into his side. You took a break from staring at the sky to view the lake, watching the bands of light cross the water. It was just warm enough not to be uncomfortable to linger outside, and though you tried valiantly to stay awake so you could take a look through the telescope, you found yourself dozing. Before you fell asleep, you thought you heard Sans chuckle and slip his arm around you, humming something softly.

_You dreamt of stars._


End file.
